Toothy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Toothy and every other character in Happy Tree Friends. Overview Being one of the four primary characters, Toothy has interacted with every other character in the series except for Lammy and Mr. Pickles. Toothy has been known to act friendly towards everyone he meets, even more so than other characters. Relationships Cuddles Toothy and Cuddles are best friends, as shown in various episodes. The things they did together include teasing zoo animals in From A to Zoo, dressing in costumes in Autopsy Turvy, and throwing snowballs in Strain Kringle. A particular sign of their friendship stands out in Blast from the Past as Cuddles consoles an injured Toothy. Even at the one time they weren't in good terms, they came to forgive each other in the end. Smallertail.png|Cuddles and Toothy at the zoo. StrainKringle.png|Toothy makes snowballs while Cuddles searches for a victim. Best Friends in costumes!.PNG|Cuddles and Toothy playing dress-up. Precrash.png|Their one moment of rivalry... Foreverfriends.jpg|...followed by forgiveness. Giggles Giggles is also one of Toothy's friends. In Blast from the Past, she and Cuddles consoled Toothy after he broke his arm in the playground. Cuddles is often seen with them, which would make sense considering he is their friend and also Giggles' main love interest. Lumpy For the most part, Lumpy and Toothy are friends. However, there are moments where their friendship is tested, such as We're Scrooged!, in which Lumpy deliberately kills Toothy before selling his body parts for profit. He also captured Toothy (along with several other characters) and cracked his head like an egg in Dunce Upon a Time. lumpytoothy.png|Lumpy with Toothy. Oops.png|Lumpy letting Toothy fall to his doom. Brainyolk.png|Lumpy cracks open Toothy's head. Petunia Petunia and Toothy are most likely friends. Their main interaction involved them building a snowman together in From Hero to Eternity. They have also been on trips together on several occasions, including Happy Trails Pt. 1, From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, and Camp Pokeneyeout. FromHerotoEternity61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy building a snowman. Tvintro3.png|Petunia and Toothy in the TV series intro. Handy Despite being in the same place a few times, they haven't quite met each other yet. The closest thing of an interaction between them so far would be Breaking Wind, where a dead Handy accidentally crashed his tow trunk into Toothy, and in Class Act Handy is clearly awed by Toothy's singing. Sniffles Similar to Cuddles, Sniffles can be considered as one of Toothy's closest friends. They appear together in moments such as Ski Kringle, Ipso Fatso, A Sight for Sore Eyes, and Camp Pokeneyeout. They are usually seen with Cuddles; Toothy possibly being the glue who holds the trio together. Kringle Frosty.jpg|Sniffles and Toothy building a snowman. Sight 50.jpg|Toothy at Sniffles' house. Thesetwo.png|A laugh shared between two friends. Nutty Nutty and Toothy are usually friends, going on various trips together and acting in a school play. However, like many characters, he has been a victim of Nutty's candy addiction. This is demonstrated in Chew Said a Mouthful as Nutty kidnaps Toothy in the midst of a surgery and kills him in pursuit of a jawbreaker. Flaky Toothy and Flaky are friends. They have been on trips in several episodes, acted in a school play in Class Act, celebrated Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal, attended a cruise in Snow Place to Go, and played along with Petunia and Flippy in Hide and Seek. Coconutdrink2.png|Toothy and Flaky. Hide and Seek.png|This can't end well. Pop and Cub His main interaction with them occurred in Read 'em and Weep, where Pop and Cub attended Toothy's yard sale and bought one of his books. Pop accidentally killed Toothy and several others in And the Kitchen Sink while attempting to save Cub. Mime Toothy and Mime can be considered friends despite rarely meeting each other. Their biggest interaction took place in Mime and Mime Again, which sees Mime entertaining Toothy at the hospital. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Mime and Toothy as co-workers in the circus. Mime and Mime Again.jpg|Mime entertains a bandaged Toothy. Disco Bear In Who's to Flame?, Toothy and Disco Bear were seen as co-workers in a fire brigade. Toothy also went to deliver mail to Disco Bear's house in Easy Comb, Easy Go ''before succumbing to the sun's rays. The Mole Toothy and The Mole were firefighters in ''Who's to Flame?. It is likely that The Mole had Toothy as a customer in Wipe Out ''and was awed by his singing in ''Class Act. Though in Spare Tire, Toothy was understandably horrified after The Mole drove through his house. Russell Toothy is friends with Russell, as they played baseball in Can't Stop Coffin ''and went on a cruise in ''Snow Place to Go. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty have taken advantage of Toothy once in Junk in the Trunk. He simply acted puzzled after Lifty tapped his shoulder, not suspecting they would steal his pet tortoise. They also appeared at a dinner party together sitting opposite each other in Kringle Feast, implying somewhat of a friendship. Hdefault44.jpg|Toothy caught in one of Lifty and Shifty's thefts. Toothy and cuddles.jpg|Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles. Flippy Toothy is shown to be friends with Flippy in Hide and Seek ''and ''Party Animal. He, like everyone else, has been an unfortunate victim to Flippy's evil side. Cake for you Toothy.PNG|Flippy and Toothy having cake. HaS 22.PNG|Toothy has the honor of being Fliqpy's first victim (in both the Internet and TV series). Cro-Marmot Toothy is shown to be friends with Cro-Marmot in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) and Can't Stop Coffin. Splendid Toothy appears to be a big fan of Splendid, from dressing up like the superhero in Remains to be Seen to attending his speech in Wrath of Con. The only exception would be in See What Develops, where Toothy gets mad at Splendid for mistakenly beating up Giggles. BoffB40.png|Toothy marvels at Splendid. HTF Halloweencostume.jpeg|Toothy wearing a Splendid costume. Madtoothy.png|Toothy gets mad at Splendid. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe